The Sweetest Escape
by ifimbeinghonest23
Summary: Haley and Nathan are best friends and come from two of the wealthiest families. From the outside, they have it all. Popularity, money, family. But looks can be deceiving…Haley POV. Rated T, and will be switched to M for much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweetest Escape**

By IfImBeingHonest23

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _One Tree Hill_ or any of the associated characters. This is my first fic, feedback is much appreciated! Please review.

 **Summary** : Haley and Nathan are best friends and come from two of the wealthiest families. From the outside, they have it all. Popularity, money, family. But looks can be deceiving…Haley POV. Rated MA for much later chapters.

Chapter 1

Intrigue Trading, it was a company that was over a hundred years in the making. The James-Scott alliance was known for savvy business and an unbreakable bond. You see, my great-grandfather was Maxwell James. His best friend and confident was William Thomas Scott. The two of them took their blood, sweat, and tears and turned it into a multi-million dollar freight shipping company that it is today. Needless to say, we don't have to worry about money.

To outsiders, our families have the life that everyone wants. Those that can't have it just want to be a part of it even in the smallest way. Both families are the definition of elite old money. Glamorous yet insular, and the mystery factor makes us even more attractive to those on the perimeter. I don't trust many people. Most don't have the best intentions. My grandmother taught me that from an early age. Sometimes I think about how different my life would have been if she and my grandfather hadn't raised me.

You see, my mother died when I was only ten years old. Lydia Rose. She was different than the rest of them. I don't remember much of her, but that I can recall so clearly. My mother was an artist, a disappointing and wasteful 'hobby' according to my grandparents. She met my father, Jimmy, while attending University. He was painting portraits in Central Park as a way to make quick money. They met and fell for each other instantly. As you can imagine, my grandparents forbid their engagement but my mother would not be deterred. They were married within the next year. It was a complete whirlwind romance, but they were just so in love. When my mom died, she took a large part of my father with her. He was never the same again.

After she passed, my father just couldn't cope. With anything. Of course, my grandparents were just chomping at the bit to step in. They had believed that where they 'failed' with my mother, they would 'succeed' with me. My grandmother, Vivian Adeline, isn't an evil woman but extremely traditional, conservative, and controlling. Over the years, I've gotten used to living with her and grandfather. They think I'm stubborn and slightly unruly, but I like to think it's my mother's fight living inside me.

I'm seventeen, and will finishing up high school in a few months. I attend West Elm, the most elite boarding school in the Tri-State area. It's in upstate New York, a little over an hour from the city and about two and a half hours from my grandparents' estate. I stay at West Elm during the week and then we're allowed to go home on the weekends. Almost everyone does at least once or twice a month.

Last I knew, my father was living somewhere in Queens; yet, I haven't seen him since I was fourteen years old. Prior to his disappearance, my grandparents used to demand that he only 'visit' with me on their turf. As if they would allow me, a James, to be seen in a part of New York that wasn't Manhattan. Since I, along my only cousin Brooke, am to inherit their half of the company, my grandparents believe it gives them the right to dictate my life. Again, under it all, Vivian and Charles aren't evil-spirited (at least not all that much), but nonetheless they are completely stifling.

Truth be told, I'm not angry with my father. More disappointed. There was a time when my father was my hero. I used to follow him everywhere, work on projects with him. The three of us really were like the three musketeers from what I can remember. I try not to think about those times too often though. Not when I have to keep up appearances…it hurts too much.

More often than not, I spend my weekends with the Scotts. Obviously, Vivian and Charles trust them with me. It's my one saving grace. Grandfather and Royal Scott retired a while back, so now my uncle, David, and Royal's son, Dan, run the business. Dan and Karen have a penthouse in Manhattan along with an estate in Connecticut. I love Karen. She's warm and kind…and most importantly, real. It's refreshing. Like my mom used to be.

The Scotts have two sons that are my age, Nathan and Lucas. They're twins, although Lucas is older by two minutes. Something he doesn't let Nathan forget. They couldn't be more opposite. Nathan is big-man-on-campus while Lucas keeps to himself mostly. He's an avid bookworm. Surprisingly, Lucas and I don't talk much. But Nathan and I have always been inseparable, even more so since I came to live with my grandparents. He knows me better than I know myself, I think.

Nathan is easily the most popular guy at West Elm. All the guys want to emulate him and all the girls want to be with him. My cousin, Brooke, matches his popularity. She is something else that one. After Nathan, she's my closest friend. Brooke is definitely a wild child, yet my grandparents think she's an angel. If they only knew; they'd have a coronary on the spot. West Elm is extremely ordered and stratified – socially. It's like Beverly Hills, 90210 on steroids. And we're at the top. The Scotts and the James always have been, always will be. It's a written law.

Brooke has taught me almost everything I know about keeping up appearances. When I feel like I'm about to break, she keeps me in line and helps me play the part. Although it's not like grandmother really gave us much of a choice. So I do what is expected of me. I have this need to not disappoint others. Sickening, I know. I'm a cheerleader, I party with the rest of the high school elite, make the honor roll, take part in the school paper, blah, blah, blah. None of it really matters to me though. Most days, I feel numb. Just numb.

"Earth to Haley." Brooke nudges me and giggles. "Space out there or what?" We're at the annual kiss-our-ass jamboree that Dan Scott holds at the Plaza. The room is packed with Manhattan's wealthiest, which includes most of our closest 'friends' from West Elm.

Brooke playfully bumps my hip with hers as we walk across the marble floors. "Now aren't you two looking fine tonight." I hear a familiar voice come from behind us. AJ Kennedy. He and Nathan are pretty good friends. Both made of the same cloth. A major flirt and total player. He's broken a lot of hearts at West Elm. But he's not hard on the eyes and can be entertaining at times. AJ throws his arm around me and I can see my grandmother smile from the other side of the room before returning to her conversation. AJ's father is a major corporate lawyer and one of the main partners at the city's largest firm, Kennedy & Smith, LLC. His hand slides down and grabs my ass, before I give him a swift elbow to the gut and a sharp smile. He's always handsy…well with anyone, but ultimately harmless.

"Nathan and a bunch of the others went up to his suite, you guys want to come?" AJ starts to pull Brooke and I towards the elevator. I glance back at my grandmother and it seems she's preoccupied talking with some big oil tycoon. She won't notice I'm gone.

When we walk into the suite, the party is full swing already. The music is loud and there's a small group playing beer pong by the door. Oh yes, how prestigious indeed. Nathan is sitting outside on the large balcony with a few people: Taylor, a girl that he used to sleep with; Brent, Nathan and AJ's fellow basketball teammate; Cassandra; and Lex. Brooke doesn't care for Cassandra, because she used to sleep with Jake (a boy Brooke has been crushed out on forever). Me, on the other hand, I actually like her. She's blonde, beautiful, and slim; yet surprisingly, she has actual substance. Shocking.

Everyone is drinking and smoking. Brooke squeals in excitement and plops down in AJ's lap. They've been sleeping with each other on and off for a few months. Lord knows I love Brooke, but that girl is always advocating casual sex. I think it's her drug of choice. But I refuse to give myself to any of those wannabes at West Elm, or anywhere else for that matter. In my mother's journal, the one possession of hers that I cherish, she wrote how sex could be an amazing expression of how much you love someone. Sappy, but despite my almost full-blown cynicism, I like to believe she was right.

I follow Brooke and AJ over to the couch and squeeze myself in between Nathan and Taylor, despite her scowl. Nathan wraps his arms around me and leans his chin against my shoulder. I try to take the glass out of his hand. He frowns at me, but I down the cool liquid in one gulp. It burns and leaves a warming sensation in my chest. Everyone around us is chattering away, making my head hurt even more.

I stand up and step away from the group. Leaning against the railing, I inhale deeply. Sometimes I just feel so trapped in this life. I wonder if that's how my mother felt before she found my father. Part of me feels like I can't breath and I'm slowly falling deeper and deeper into this superficial abyss.

"You okay, Haley?" Nathan places a hand on either side of me, boxing me in between him and the railing. I twist around to face him and lean my forehead against his. Anyone that saw us would assume we were a couple, but this is how we are with each other. Despite everyone's assumptions, we've never even kissed. Not once.

"I just want to get away from here. From West Elm. From all of it" I hear myself whisper. Nathan stares back at me, his eyes darken.

"Hales." He's heard this melancholy tone of mine before. Nathan's the only one besides Brooke that I allow myself to display any sign of unhappiness. He knows how to talk me through my emotions. He's my rock. And he knows it.

I close my eyes. I can feel myself becoming dimmer with each passing day. It's hard to explain, but I'm feeling more and more empty. Without my mother, Nathan's the only person I know that loves me unconditionally. Like I said, he's my rock. I just hope it not too much for him. It's been a little much lately. I know he's noticed.

[Cough]. "Uh, not to interrupt but Mom and Dad are looking for you Nathan."

I open my eyes and find Lucas standing next to the balcony door. Breaking away from Nathan, I wipe at the corner of my eye and catch the tear that had yet to fall. Without a word, Nathan takes my hand and heads towards the elevator with Lucas. The three of us are quiet on the way down and I mentally prepare myself to put on a happy face. My grandmother catches us as we're walking back into the ballroom.

"Haley, dear, there you are. Where have you been? I've wanted to introduce you to someone." I open my mouth to speak when Nathan beats me to it.

"That's because of me Mrs. James. I'm sorry, I had to show Haley something" He gives my grandmother one of his charming smiles. It's not necessary seeing as she already thinks the sun rises and sets by Nathan. She would love to see us marry. But I've told many times that Nathan and I are best friends.

"Oh, Nathan. What am I going to do with you?" Grandmother smiles at him. Yup, he definitely has her wrapped around his finger. "Well Haley, don't drag your feet. Come with me."

Nathan gives me a nudge and I walk with my grandmother. I give myself a shake and plaster a small smile to my face. "Haley, this is Alexander Brighton. His father is a friend of your uncle."

I bite the side of my cheek and smile wider. "It's nice to meet you. My uncle has the nicest things to say about your family." Oh, brother.

Yes, it's just another night in the life of Haley James.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sweetest Escape**

By IfImBeingHonest23

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _One Tree Hill_ or any of the associated characters. This is my first fic, feedback is much appreciated! Please, please review.

 **Summary** : Haley and Nathan are best friends and come from two of the wealthiest families. From the outside, they have it all. Popularity, money, family. But looks can be deceiving…Haley POV. Rated M for much later chapters.

Chapter 2

"Hales, you awake?" My shoulder shakes. Groaning, I turn over onto my back and peek open my eyes.

I'm met with the brightest pair of cobalt blue eyes I have ever seen to this day. Even after all these years, my breath will still catch in my chest when we really lock eyes. Its been happening more and more lately.

I clear my throat. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight. Your grandma wants you to meet her for breakfast, remember?" Nathan brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. I lean into his touch. I swear, sometimes he's the only thing that keeps me sane.

"Will you come with me? I don't feel like dealing with them alone." I give him my best puppy-dog face. But I know he'd come just because I asked. I'd do anything for Nathan and he for me.

"Yeah, fine. Come on, chop chop. You know how Vivian gets when you're late."

Brooke busts open the door as I'm getting up out of bed. She stumbles in wearing a men's dress shirt. I'm pretty sure it's AJ's. This girl, I swear.

She stands in the doorway, unmoving. Looking over, she arches her eyebrows and looks over at Nathan who is now sitting in bed with his back up against the headboard. I give her a questioning look.

I guess the sight of us at this moment would give anyone pause. He's shirtless with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him. I look down and am wearing an old Ravens t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts hidden by the long shirt. When I glance back at her, she's still unmoving.

"What?" I ask semi-annoyed. I'm really not looking forward to breakfast.

"Anything you want to tell me dear cousin? Finally turn in your v-card?" Brooke smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah Brookie, Nathan and I have been going at it all night with half of West Elm in the next room. Didn't you hear us? We've finally come up for air." My tone is overly sarcastic. I don't feel like dealing with Brooke's teasing about my virginity.

Walking into the attached bathroom, I flip on the light and turn back towards the bed. I'm not sure why, but Nathan's face hardens as he drops his arms down from his previous position. I give him a reassuring smile before turning my attention back to Brooke.

She's unmoving and eyes Nathan's bare chest and abs. The boy is definitely fit. "Well it's a damn shame if you ask me. And a waste of a good hotel room."

I let out a huff and go to close the bathroom door. Brooke is still staring him down, rooted in place. "Put some ice on it Brooke. And go get changed, we've got to go meet Gran in a half hour." I close the door a little harder than necessary.

When I reemerge, Brook is nowhere in sight. Nathan's dressed now, and I have to admit he looks quite handsome. He's only in a dark pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt rolled at the sleeves, but it brings out his eyes. Damn, does he look good. I shake my head. I've been having more and more thoughts like that. It's unnerving.

"You okay, Hales" Nathan chuckles as he stands up off the bed. He comes closer to me and grabs my wrist to pull me towards him. "Yeah, sorry. Just not looking forward to breakfast." I try to play it off. The last thing I want is for things to be weird between Nathan and I.

"You ready to go?" He cocks his head and leads me out of the room. I scoff, "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

Brooke joins us as we walk out the main door. It amazes me how Brooke goes from party girl to Miss Park Avenue herself. The elevator dings and we step into the main lobby. Gran is waiting for us. Never a good thing.

"There you girls are, I've been waiting."

Brooke flashes her a toothy grin. "Well Gran, you always told us to make an entrance. We are James girls after all." Gran coolly smiles as Brooke leads her to the main dining restaurant.

I push the eggs around my dish, not interested in the conversation at the table. Brooke is so much better at all of this than me. I try not to squeal when I feel someone squeeze my leg under the table. Nathan smirks at me, making me smile. I swear, this boy is my saving grace. Has been since we were seven years old, when he got in a fight with a boy that had been picking on me. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Haley, I told Alexander you would accompany with him to dinner next weekend in the city." I feel Nathan's hand drop from me, as I roll my eyes. My grandmother is trying to have me married off before my eighteenth birthday. "But Gran I- "

"Haley Rose, no buts. I know you will not embarrass me by canceling on this young man. His family continues to do important business with us. The least you can do is go to dinner with him. Alexander is heading to Stanford next fall and is planning to be a corporate lawyer." I feel the emptiness creep in. I just simply nod my head and continue to play with the food on my plate.

Gran quickly changes topics and redirects her attention. "So Nathan, I heard from Charles that you've received quite a number of basketball scholarships. But it sounds like Dan is determined to have you attend Harvard for business."

"Well you know my father, Mrs. James. Never believed in collegiate sports." Nathan boasts a fake smile, but I know better. It kills him that Dan won't support his love for basketball. Leading West Elm to two consecutive championships, Nathan has the college recruits drooling. His dream is to attend Duke University and play for Coach K, but his father won't hear of it. I know it's going to come to blows sooner rather than later, and for once in my life I'm not sure if Nathan will get his way.

"Well, he's always been a smart man your father. I heard Lucas accepted Yale, early decision. It looks like he will be able to keep my Brooke company in the fall." Gran boasts almost gleefully. I love Brooke, but I'm pretty sure Grandfather had to make quite a large donation to his alma mater for her acceptance. I have to stop myself from stabbing myself with my fork. It's all so meaningless.

"Yes ma'am. You know my brother, he's always been the golden child." Nathan responds smoothly. Always the charmer.

"Gran, do you mind if Nathan and I excuse ourselves? I have to head back to West Elm and finish a term paper that is due." I try to put on my most sincere smile. She looks at me disapprovingly.

"That's fine dear. I need to speak to Brooke about her summer plans anyway. Please do not forget about dinner with Alexander on Friday. I will call you with details and send you his telephone number." Her tone is biting and she turns and dismisses me before I can answer. Brooke is going to have my head later for leaving her, but she's always been Gran's favorite anyway.

Nathan and I leave the table and head towards back towards the elevators. I exhale as soon as I hear the doors close. A moment later, I feel Nathan box me in, holding onto the elevator bar behind me. I slowly open my eyes and instantly feel butterflies in my chest.

"So who's this Alexander guy?" Nathan's tone is a little edgy. It's unusual. He typically writes of my grandmother's antics, as do I.

"He seems harmless. Gran introduced me to him last night. You know her, can't get me married soon enough." Nathan leans in a little closer. "Are you going to go on Friday?" I glance down at his lips, and think about grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him the last little bit. The fact that I'm having this thought completely throws me. Nathan's my lifelong friend. My best friend. What is going on with me?

"Um, I guess" I reply lamely. The elevator dings and the doors open, dispelling the unfamiliar tension between us. Sure we've always been close, but these kinds of moments are new. I'm not sure what to make of it. Nathan walks towards the hotel room and I finally blow out the breath I was holding.


End file.
